


In the Night;

by bookofsolitude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofsolitude/pseuds/bookofsolitude
Summary: Cas has a habit of staring.





	In the Night;

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever DeanCas fic! English is not my first language so please forgive any spelling mistakes or typos. This fic is only 356 words! Small but cute.
> 
> Please don't be harsh in the comments. Not looking for constructive criticism! 
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading! My tumblr blog: [ bookofsolitude ](www.bookofsolitude.tumblr.com)

"Cas. You are being creepy," Dean snaps. He is trying to do research, for God's sakes. He doesn't need Cas staring at his face while he was trying to concentrate.

"My apologies." Cas looks away. He unfolds a stack of newspapers and starts reading. Now Dean stares at the angel. It's been a long day. He appreciates Cas hasn't run off to do some angel shit.

After two hours, Dean says, "You are staring. Again. Stop it." Cas flushes in embarrassment. He quickly holds up a week old Chicago Tribune to cover his face.

Sam returns with burgers from the local diner. "You only got two? What's Cas going to eat?" Dean asks, two burgers in each hand.

Sam shrugs off his coat. "Cas doesn't eat. We don't have a place for leftovers," he says like it is the most common sense thing to say. Dean grits his teeth. He looks over to Cas but he isn't listening. His brow is wrinkled and Dean glances to see he is reading an advice column . . . for sex.

Dean clears his throat. "Cas? Hey, Cas? You want fries or burger?" Cas looks between the options: fries, burger, Dean's face.

"I don't need to eat. I thought you knew this."

Dean rolls his eyes and ignores Sam's quiet smug laughter. He eats with relish, feeling a little guilty that Cas isn't eating. People need to eat. Even fallen angels. So he elbows Cas and forces a few fries down his throat.

Sam is asleep on the bed. Dean rubs his eyes, stinging against the light. He flicks away a wrapper of their finished dinner into the trash. It falls onto the carpet. Cas huffs, unimpressed.

"I have better aim than Sam," Dean boasts.

"I doubt that."

It's a quiet night. Dean is sleepy. The light is soft. Hazy in his tired eyes. He looks at Cas. Really looks at him. The trenchcoat, the hair, the suit. The coiled power in the angel's muscles.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Thanks for being here."

"Of course." They exchange small smiles. It's enough to carry them through the night.


End file.
